memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Slag om Cardassia
De Slag om Cardassia was de laatste slag in de Dominion oorlog en vond plaats in het einde van 2375. De Federatie alliantie (de strijdkrachten van de Federatie, het Klingon rijk en het Romulan sterrenrijk) lanceerden een invasie in de, door de Dominion gecontroleerde, Cardassian unie, met als doel het veroveren van de Dominion hoofdstad op Cardassia prime. De slag leidde uiteindelijk tot de onvoorwaardelijke overgave van alle Dominion strijdkrachten in het Alfa kwadrant. Gelijktijdig met de slag speelde de Cardassian rebellie, onder leiding van legate Damar, een belangrijke rol. Sabotage acties zorgden voor het verstoren van communicatie en ondersteuning in de Dominion linies, wat er toe leidde dat Cardassian schepen de andere partij kozen. Voor de slag voorbij was waren er 800 miljoen Cardassian burgers vermoord door de Dominion genocide en resteerden er van de ooit trotste planeet nog slechts ruïnes. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Inleiding op de slag Aan het einde van 2375 was het enorme Dominion offensief in het Alfa kwadrant tot stilstand gekomen, waarbij de strijdkrachten in een uitputtende oorlog terecht waren gekomen, die zich over meerdere sectoren uitspreidde, die ze niet konden winnen. Versterkingen door het Bajoran wormgat waren sinds de Tweede slag om Deep Space 9 geblokkeerd en de bestaande industriële infrastructuur in Cardassian gebied was niet toereikend om het offensief voort te zetten. De laatste hoop op een snelle overwinning was een alliantie met de Breen confederatie en hun mysterieuze energie dempende wapen, waartegen de geallieerden geen verdediging hadden. Alhoewel het wapen van de Breen aanvankelijk veel succes had, in het bijzonder in de Tweede slag om Chin'toka, was de kans op een snelle overwinning verkeken door de rebellie van Damar die ervoor zorgde dat de Dominion de aandacht ook moest vestigen op de opstand. Tegen de tijd dat deze opstand was neergeslagen hadden de Federatie en de Romulans, nadat ze een Energiedempend wapen hadden gestolen, een tegenmaatregel ontdekt. Hierdoor ging het grote voordeel van de samenwerking met de Breen verloren. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind") De Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar verloor enigszins het vertrouwen in de oorlog en gaf de Dominion strijdkrachten om zich compleet terug te trekken uit alle gebieden die in het territorium van de Federatie alliantie lagen. Ze hoopte dat door het opbouwen van een verdedigingslinie de strijdkrachten zich konden hergroeperen. Doordat er minder gebied te verdedigen was kon het makkelijker een aanval afslaan en de strijdkrachten opbouwen voor een nieuwe invasie enkele jaren later. Deze manoeuvre kon, voorlopig, het einde van de oorlog hebben betekend; de terugtrekking van alle vijandelijke strijdkrachten uit bezette gebieden was één van de doelen van de geallieerden. De Stichter verrekende zich echter gruwelijk aangezien ze er niet op rekende dat de geallieerden ten koste van alles de oorlog zouden willen winnen. Kapitein Benjamin Sisko en admiraal William Ross konden bovendien ook niet toestaan dat de Dominion zich terugtrok in Cardassian ruimte. Daarom gingen de geallieerden er ook mee akkoord om een invasie van Cardassia prime zelf voor te bereiden, met als doel het Dominion leiderschap te ondermijnen en de hiërarchie in een chaos achter te laten. (DS9: "The Dogs of War") De slag Fase één: Invasie De aanvalsvloot vertrok van Deep Space 9 en was vermoedelijk de grootste die ooit was samengesteld. De afstand van vijf lichtjaren werd in ongeveer anderhalve dag overbrugd. De Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar stuurde zoveel mogelijk schepen naar de naderende vloot, in het besef dat de oorlog wel eens snel voorbij kon zijn. Aan de geallieerde kant sprak kanselier Martok al profetisch over de overwinning en had een vat bloedwijn uit 2309 (de beste die er was) meegenomen om de overwinning te vieren. Toen de twee vijandelijke vloten elkaar naderden, maakten de Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar, de Vorta Weyoun en de Breen Thot Pran in het Dominion hoofdkwartier plannen voor de aanval. Plotseling viel in bijna iedere Dominion installatie op het oppervlak van Cardassia de energie uit. De Cardassian rebellie, onder leiding van legate Damar, had de bevolking van Cardassia aangezet tot een opstand en het omverwerpen van hun bezetting. De Dominion was compleet afgesneden van iedere vorm van ondersteuning vanaf het oppervlak van Cardassia. In de ruimte vielen de twee vloten elkaar met overgave aan, waarbij de strijd zich concentreerde in gevechten tussen de wendbare Starfleet en Breen schepen en de zwaardere Dominion, Cardassian, Klingon en Romulan schepen. De [[USS Defiant (NCC-75633)|USS Defiant]] in het bijzonder vocht bijzonder goed, in aanmerking genomen dat dit de eerste slag was waarin het schip vocht. De Jem'Hadar strijdkrachten richtten zich hoofdzakelijk op de Romulan linies, waarbij het Romulan vlaggenschip [[IRW D'ridthau|IRW D'ridthau]] verwoest werd. Kapitein Sisko bundelde een aantal aanvalsvleugels om de Romulan linies te versterken, terwijl de strijdkrachten van Admiral Ross en kanselier Martok zich richtten op het centrum van de Dominion. Toen de Dominion op Cardassia de communicatie weer had hersteld lanceerden ze een keihard antwoord op het verraad van de Cardassians. De Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar gaf de Jem'Hadar strijdkrachten in een baan om Cardassia om vanuit de ruimte Lakarian stad te bombarderen, waarbij in enkele seconden twee miljoen burgers omkwamen. Weyoun kondigde aan dat bij elke nieuwe vorm van sabotage een andere stad zou worden verwoest. In de ruimte gingen de geallieerde strijdkrachten bijna ten onder onder de druk van de rechter en linker flank van de Dominion. De Alliantie verloor schepen in een onwaarschijnlijk tempo en de overwinning kwam in gevaar doordat de Dominion nu ook de overwinning rook. Starfleet en de Romulans maakten zich al op voor de terugtrekking toen het onmogelijke gebeurde; de Cardassian vloot koos plotseling voor de andere partij en namen wraak op hun vroegere bondgenoten voor de verwoesting van Lakarian stad. De geallieerden maakten gebruik van de chaos onder de Dominion strijdkrachten en drukten de aanval door tot in de kern van de vloot. De Vrouwelijk vormverwisselaar was woedend en gaf de Dominion en Breen strijdkrachten de opdracht om zich terug te trekken tot Cardassia prime, waardoor de geallieerden de overwinning opeisten. Fase twee: Het einde De slag was echter nog niet voorbij. Kapitein Sisko kon kanselier Martok en Admiral Ross ervan overtuigen om hun voordeel uit te buiten, ondanks dat ze al 30% van hun schepen waren kwijtgeraakt. De kans die de Dominion had om zich op Cardassia prime opnieuw te bewapenen zou het onvermijdelijke slechts uitstellen. De geallieerden kozen er dan ook voor om door te gaan. De Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar, die op Cardassia leed onder de laatste fases van het slopende morfogenische virus, raakte compleet gefrustreerd door de Cardassians en gaf de Jem'Hadar de opdracht om de Cardassian bevolking compleet uit te roeien. Zij gingen als razenden te keer en vermoordden iedere burger die ze tegenkwamen en verwoestten huis na huis. Damar zette samen met Kira Nerys, Elim Garak en een handjevol Cardassian vrijwilligers de aanval in op het Dominion hoofdkwartier met als doel de Stichter levend gevangen te nemen om zo de oorlog te beëindigen. Doordat vele Jem'Hadar strijdkrachten eropuit gestuurd waren om de Cardassian bevolking uit te roeien waren er nog maar een paar aanwezig om de Stichter te beschermen. Alhoewel Damar tragisch genoeg omkwam in het korte, maar hevige, vuurgevecht vochten de overgebleven rebellen door tot ze binnen waren, waar zowel de Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar als Weyoun gevangen werden genomen. De geallieerde strijdkrachten troffen in een baan om Cardassia duizenden Jem'Hadar en Breen oorlogsschepen en wapenplatformen aan, die voor het laatst in de eerste slag om Chin'toka, een jaar eerder, waren aangetroffen. De geallieerden waren echter ook niet van plan om om te keren en besloten tot een aanval op drie fronten; de Federatie schepen zouden de wapenplatformen aanvallen, de Klingons en Cardassians de Dominion strijdkrachten en de Romulans de Breen. Geschat werd dat bij deze aanval 40% van de strijdkrachten verloren zou gaan, nog afgezien van de daaropvolgende grondaanval. De rebellen op de grond probeerden de Stichter tevergeefs te dwingen tot de overgave. Ze was dat niet van plan en had de Jem'Hadar en de Breen de opdracht gegeven om tot de laatste man te vechten. Hierdoor zou de overwinning van de geallieerden zo kostbaar worden dat ze hoopte dat de machten in het Alfa kwadrant de Dominion nooit meer zouden bedreigen. Nasleep De overgave, het Verdrag van Bajor, werd enkele dagen later op Deep Space 9 getekend. Hierin ging de Dominion ermee akkoord om alle strijdkrachten terug te trekken tot in het Gamma kwadrant en werd de Cardassian unie bezet door strijdkrachten van de Federatie alliantie. De uitkomst van de slag kan op zijn minst gelukkig worden genoemd. Indien de Stichter zich niet had overgegeven zouden de Jem'Hadar tot de laatste man hebben doorgevochten op Cardassia en iedere andere planeet in het Alfa kwadrant, iets wat vermoedelijk jaren zou hebben geduurd. Het is aannemelijk dat de Alliantie hiervoor niet de middelen had gehad. De slag zelf had een verwoestende uitwerking op Cardassia, grote delen waren verwoest en er waren meer dan 800 miljoen burgerslachtoffers. Honderden geallieerde schepen waren verloren gegaan waarbij tienduizenden slachtoffers waren gevallen. Alleen door het voorkomen van de definitieve aanval op Cardassia zelf kon meer bloedvergieten worden voorkomen. Cardassia, Slag om de:Schlacht um Cardassia en:Battle of Cardassia fr:Bataille de Cardassia ja:カーデシアの戦い